breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh Eli
Kazakh Eli, officially the Republic of Kazakh Eli (Kazakh: Қазақ елі Республикасы; Russian: Республика Казахский Эли), is a country in central Asia, with a part in far-eastern Europe. Kazakh Eli is the seventh-largest nation in the world, spanning from the Arctic Ocean to the Tian Shan and Elburz mountain ranges. It has land borders with Ursalia, China, Markaziy Osiyo, Persia, and Russia, and maritime borders with Caucasia and Mesopotamia. The terrain occupied by Kazakh Eli includes vast steppes, high mountains, rocky canyons, taiga, coastlines, and deserts. History Since ancient times, Kazakh Eli has been inhabited by various nomadic tribes. Cities such as Taraz and Turkistan served as important cities on the Silk Road. During the early 13th century, the region of Kazakh Eli was invaded by the Mongolian Empire. After Mongol rule ended in 1456, the Kazakh Khanate emerged, and remained until 1847, when it was taken over by Russia. From 1917 to 1991, Kazakh Eli (then called Kazakhstan) was occupied by the Soviet Union. In 1991, when the Soviet Union broke apart, Kazakhstan became independent, and Nursultan Nazarbayev became President. Kazakhstan enjoyed great prosperity and growth under his rule. He was actually the first to suggest renaming the country to Kazakh Eli, to avoid the negative reputation that countries named with the suffix -stan had received. In the early 2010s, oil was discovered, adding more to the country's wealth. By 2020, Kazakhstan had almost all the amenities of a first-world country, including freeways, large cities, and high-speed rail. Their gross GDP had managed to bypass that of Russia's. In 2025, President Nazarbayev was elected out of office. Kazakhstan continued to grow after Nazarbayev. It wasn't until 2079 that Kazakhstan a renamed Kazakh Eli. Cataclysms Kazakh Eli benefited more from the Great Cataclysms of the 23rd and 24th centuries than they suffered. Large portions of Siberia, at the time occupied by Russia, flooded. After Ursalia was established, the Siberian areas now occupied by Kazakh Eli were left without a government. Kazakh Eli then annexed these regions. Due to the rising seas, the Aral Sea filled with water once more. Parts of the cities of Atyrau and Aktau were flooded, but they were rebuilt on higher ground. After the Cataclysms, Kazakh Eli emerged as the richest and most powerful country in the region. Geography Kazakh Eli is a transcontinental country, having territory in both Europe and Asia. It is the seventh-largest country in the world, with an area of 2,104,385 square miles. The topography varies from steppes in the north and center of the country, to mountains in the southeast and east, and desert in the south. Major lakes include Lake Balkash, Lake Zayzan, and the Northern Lakes around Kostanay. Major rivers include the Irtysh, Ural, and Syr Darya. The climate is continental, with warm summers and cool winters. Administrative divisions Kazakh Eli is divided into 25 provinces, plus the independent cities of Astana and Almaty. Each province is governed by an Akim, who is elected by popular vote. Government and politics Political system Kazakh Eli is a unitary presidential constitutional republic. The President is head of state, and nominates the Prime Minister. Legislative power is vested in both the President and Parliament, in that the President can veto Parliamentary legislation. Currently, the President is Nartay Romostasko, and the Prime Minister is Vladimir Vuhlvenksy. Parliament The Parliament of Kazakh Eli is bicameral, composed of the upper house, which is the Senate and the lower house, which is the Mazhilis. There are 125 seats in the Mazhilis and 59 seats in the Senate. Two senators are elected by the governments of the 27 administrative divisions (25 provinces and the independent cities of Astana and Almaty), and the remaining 5 senators are chosen by the President. The Mazhilis is elected by popular vote of the people. President The President is elected by popular vote of the people. He or she serves a five-year term. The exception to this rule was Nazarbayev, who served from 1992 to 2025. He or she also serves as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Kazakh Eli. The President can veto legislation passed by Parliament. Judicial branch The Supreme Court of the Republic of Kazakh Eli has 44 judges, 7 of which make up the Constitutional Court. Foreign relations Kazakh Eli maintains close diplomatic relations with Russia and Ursalia. Relations between Markaziy Osiyo and Kazakh Eli have been tense ever since 2460, when the country became a dictatorship. Kazakh Eli is a member of the G9, which consists of Tugonia, Transatlantica, Mesopelegia, the United Netherlands, France, the Britannic Kingdom, Russia, and China, in addition to Kazakh Eli. Military Kazakh Eli has the second-largest military in the world, behind that of Transatlantica. The President of Kazakh Eli is Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces. There are 4 branches: The Army, Air Force, Navy, and Republican Guard. Economy and infrastructure The economy of Kazakh Eli is the strongest in central Asia. The largest industries are oil, minerals, potassium, transportation, and tourism. Kazakh Eli's economy has grown ever since its foundation. Agriculture Grain, potatoes, and vegetables, and livestock are the most important agricultural commodities. Over 70% of the country's land is agricultural. Transport Kazakh Eli has an extensive highway and high-speed rail network linking the large cities. There are also many slower freight trains that serve every corner of the country. There are major airports in Astana and Almaty, which serve as a hub for many international flights. Natural resources Kazakh Eli has an abundant supply of mineral resources and fossil fuel resources. The country is home to the world's third largest amount of oil reserves. Potassium and magnesium deposits are also plentiful. Tourism Tourism accounts for 6% of Kazakh Eli's GDP. Visitors frequent sights such as the Caspian Sea, the Altai mountains and alpine scenery in the east, and the Charyn Canyon in the south. People from Almaty frequently visit Lake Balkash during summer weekends. Environmental protection Kazakh Eli's combination of abundant grain-growing areas and oil reserves have made it one of the largest producers of ethanol, as well as many other clean fuels. Demographics Kazakh Eli is populated mostly by Kazakhs and Russians, with significant Tatar, Kievan, and German minorities. The main religions are Islam and Christianity. Largest cities Culture Before Russian occupation, Kazakhs had a highly nomadic way of life. Most of their nomadic practices revolved around their livestock. Sport Cycling, weightlifting, and boxing were historically the most popular sports. Motorsport and ice hockey also gained popularity later on.